


say yes

by Rose711



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, M/M, Malex Cupid 2021, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose711/pseuds/Rose711
Summary: The one where Michael gives Alex a bag of candy and they make plans for next year.Dialogue prompt: “Do you know what today is?”
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 9
Kudos: 70
Collections: Malex Cupid 2021





	say yes

“Hey, Greg! What are you doing here?” Michael asks excitedly, sliding into the booth next to Isobel, grabbing a fry off her plate in the process. 

“Do you know what today is?” Isobel sounds exasperated but that doesn’t stop Michael from grabbing another fry, and a sip of her milkshake. 

“Sunday?”

He can practically feel her eye roll and he can definitely hear her scoff. “It’s Valentine’s Day.”

He freezes, running through the calendar in his head. Huh, it is Valentine’s Day. He never had a reason to take note of the date in the past, so it didn’t even occur to him this year. Although he supposes the red hearts and pink and white garland adorning the Crashdown should have been a clue. 

Michael rises slowly from the booth, smirking at Isobel before turning to Greg and looking him up and down. 

“Not bad, Iz…you’ve definitely done worse.” Michael nods his head in mock approval and tries to stifle his laughter at himself. He grabs another fry and turns to Greg. “Did she get in your head and make you come here?” Michael whispers, glancing at Isobel with a sly smile. “It’s okay, I can get you out of this, just blink twice.”

“Go bother your own Manes brother!” Isobel yells too loudly, causing Rosa to wander toward the table. Michael snorts and raises his arms in defeat. With one last wink at Greg, and a fry thrown at him from Isobel, he is out the door and nearly skipping to his truck.

Not even ten minutes later he finds himself at his airstream, hopping out of the truck but leaving it running. He throws open the door, grabs the bag from the cabinet and flies back out the door to the truck.

With the desert flying past as the sun begins to set, he finally gives himself time to think. He’s not sure when he made the decision to go to Alex’s house but if he had to guess it was as soon as Isobel told him it was Valentine’s Day. Michael never put much stock in holidays, especially hallmark card holidays, but he also never felt that he could spend them with the person he wanted to. He could change that. 

As Michael pulls into the driveway he immediately puts the truck in park, grabs the bag on the bench seat and makes his way to the door. The moment he knocks, though, he starts to reevaluate everything. He could easily run, hide in the bushes even, but when Alex opens the door all nerves fade.

Alex’s eyes light up the moment he sees Michael, a broad smile appearing easily. Michael smiles back and hands him the bag without saying a word.

“What’s this?” Alex asks as takes an opened bag of Dove chocolates out of the plastic grocery bag. He smirks at Michael and reaches back into the bag, picking up some empty wrappers. “Why did you give me an opened bag of candy and empty wrappers?” 

“Do you know what today is?” 

“Sunday?” Michael shakes his head and laughs. We really are meant to be together, he thinks, as he rakes his eyes over Alex. The amused yet confused look adorning his face is one Michael knows well - and one he has always loved. 

“It’s Valentine's Day,” Michael smiles. He watches Alex’s eyes widen for a second before softening. “I got these when I was hungry the other day. But they have sayings on the inside. And some made me think of you,” Michael says quietly, his cheeks flushed.

“So you saved them?” 

“Yes,” Michael says sheepishly. Alex hands Michael the opened bag so he can flatten out the empty foil wrappers. Michael watches him read them, his thumbs running over each word. 

_YOU + ME = <3  
_ _The one I love.  
_ _I’m sweet for you._  
You’re beautiful.

Alex’s lips curl into a smile that reaches his eyes. He steps aside to let Michael walk past and into the house. 

“What are you doing a year from now?” Alex asks as he closes the door. 

“Got no plans at the moment.” Michael tries to keep the giddiness out of his voice but he doesn’t quite succeed. 

“Want to celebrate Valentine’s Day properly?” Alex asks, but before Michael can say anything he’s handed one of the empty chocolate wrappers. _#SAYYES_ is printed on it.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr! [ theviewofmylife ](https://theviewofmylife.tumblr.com/)


End file.
